


The Kneazle, The Wizard, and the Woodshed

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: “Okay – okay, Grandpa, hold very still.”“I promise you, Rolf, I have no intention of moving.  The claws digging into my scalp rather discourage that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr for how the kneazles were named and came to be with the Scamanders

“Okay – okay, Grandpa, hold very still.”

“I promise you, Rolf, I have no intention of moving. The claws digging into my scalp rather discourage that.”

Rolf rolled his eyes as he slowly advanced towards his grandfather and the kneazle that had attached herself to his head. The two of them had been clearing out the old shed when they’d come across a pair of critters napping in the corner. One had been fairly easy to coax out, coming right up to Newt and rubbing across his legs in a silent command to be pet. After a moment he dubbed her ‘Milly’, saying someone so determined needed a name to match. The other had been a bit more jumpy, making short little hops every time she was startled. Rolf had taken to calling her ‘Hoppy’, much to Newt’s amusement.

It was only when they’d managed to get Hoppy into one of the conjured carriers that they’d discovered there were actually _three_ kneazles in the shed, and the last had made her presence known with a fierce battle cry, launching herself at the elder Scamander’s.

“You know, you get more sarcastic when you’re in pain,” Rolf said, eyeing the kneazle just as the kneazle eyed him.

“And you sound just like your grandmother,” Newt grumbled, wincing as the creature flexed her claws. Rolf, always pleased to be compared to Tina, fought down a beaming smile as it would most likely be taken as a sign of aggression. He slowly brought his wand up, watching as the kneazle followed the movement, before silently casting a levitation charm. This time he really did beam with pride as the cat-like beast rose with a hiss. He’d spent a long time with his grandmother mastering wordless magic.

“She’s going to be so pissed,” he said, lowering his still protesting charge into the third carrier. 

“I’ll endure her anger if it means she’ll perform her wonderful healing charms.”

Rolf grinned as he helped his grandfather up from the kneeling position he’d been forced into with the impact of the attack. Newt groaned as his joints popped and snapped with the effort of standing and he leaned heavily on his grandson for a moment to catch his breathe, before gathering up the carriers and starting back towards the house. He spent the entire trek back soothing his erstwhile attacker, who he had affectionately dubbed ‘Mauler’.

Contrary to Rolf’s prediction, Tina was not angry so much as exasperated, heaving a resigned sigh as she handed her grandson a plate of scones and proceeded to settle her husband into a chair to begin repairing the damage done to his scalp.


End file.
